The Sourwolf Date
by Juju1665
Summary: Derek and Stiles's first date. One-Shot. Sterek.


Stiles had first become aware that something odd was going on when he'd opened his front door one morning to find a small pile of dead things on his porch. Squirrels, a rabbit, and even a snake. All of them had bite marks in them and Stiles just knew that this had something to do with the werewolves. After all, last night had been the full moon.

He wasn't sure which wolf it had been (the town was lousy with them these days) so he had just cleaned it all up before his dad came home and went to school. There were so many other weird things happening with the kanima that the pile of animals slipped his mind.

The next month it happened again. And this time Stiles knew that something weird was going on. He called Scott first asking if he had done it but his friend denied it. Stiles thought about it and wondered if it might be Erica. She had already admitted to having a crush on him at one point. Was her werewolfy side trying to get his attention? He couldn't think of any other reason that some supernatural, animalistic creature would pile dead things on his porch every full moon.

So he asked her the next day in school.

"Nope," she smirked. "Wasn't me, Batman.

But she had a smirk on her face that said quite plainly said that while it may not have been her she knew who it was.

"Then who was it?" he asked, one eyebrow up and trying to summon up any amount of charm that he may possess deep, deep down.

"Why should I tell you?" she inquired thoroughly enjoying herself and her current leverage over him.

"Because I would be very, very grateful," he replied, smiling sweetly knowing that all Erica wanted was a little fun. She had never had anyone want anything from her before. Now that she was a werewolf and capable of attracting the right kind of attention she was determined to enjoy it. Stiles understood the need and he was even willing to indulge her a little bit.

"If I tell you," she started. "You have to promise that you didn't hear it from me."

"Promise! Promise! Promise!"

"It was Derek."

"Derek?"

"Yes, Stiles," Erica replied, pleased with herself. "Derek."

"Why is Derek leaving piles of woodland creatures on my porch every full moon?" he asked, just slightly creeped out but more curious than ever. Creeped out and curious was his usual state when it came to all things werewolf.

"I can't give you everything Stiles," she said. "Figure it out."

"I would much rather my favorite Catwoman just tell me," he said and batted his eyes at her. She giggled just like he knew she would. He and Erica may not always get along-in fact they rarely got along-but they definitely knew how to handle each other. If Stiles had to pick a favorite from Derek's ragtag pack it would be Erica.

"Fine," she relented, rolling her eyes. "Derek's wolf has a crush on you."

"Derek's wolf?" he questioned having never really heard the phrasing.

"Yes," she started. "Werewolves have two sides to them. The human part and the wolf part. The wolf part is the most instinct driven. That's why it's so hard to control."  
He nodded in understanding. That made sense. When Scott had first shifted he had had many problems connecting and controlling the part of him that was werewolf.

"So only his wolf has the crush?" he asked. She nodded enthusiastically. Well that explained why it was only happening on the full moon. He distractedly thanked her and left for chemistry where he nearly blew himself up and landed himself in detention. For the rest of that week Stiles was caught up in thought. How did one react to knowing that the big, bad alpha, who he technically hated, had a crush on him?

Stiles was so confused he even broached the subject with Scott who didn't seem as surprised as Stiles would have liked for him to have been.

"No offense Stiles," he had said. "But even I could tell that you like Derek."

"I do not!" he exclaimed, offended.

"Do so," Scott argued. "Hell, even Matt could tell."

"Matt was a psycho!"

"But he wasn't dumb. Gerrard even asked about it when he thought I was working with him. It was a really creepy conversation."

Stiles had simply sat there, dumbfounded. Did he have feelings for Derek? He didn't know. He had been obsessing over Lydia-the unattainable girl-for so long that he could easily have been blinded to anything else. He had to admit though, that Derek was sexy in a brooding, manly kind of way.

He and Derek were always at odds. They fought, argued, called each other names. It was flirting on a third grade level but he was starting to look at everything in a different light.

Maybe he did like Derek? Yeah, sure, why not?

00000

So it turned out that Stiles did like Derek. And Derek liked him. They never talked about it but Derek certainly started being even creepier than normal. Derek was ultimately busy with the Alpha pack but that didn't stop Stiles from finally going to find him in the woods one night. Looking back, he didn't know how the full moon escaped his attention but it had.

He wandered out into the woods by Derek's house knowing that eventually the Alpha would find him. Pulling on the zipper of his red hoodie, Stiles pulled the hood up and tried to stay warm. His jeep was by the house and he didn't want to sit in it. He needed to stand outside, in the open air.

It wasn't long before the hair on the back of his neck started to stand up. Stiles had long learned to recognize it as a sign that something werewolfy was afoot and it was usually a precursor to running for his life. But tonight Stiles was out looking for werewolves. Not the smartest thing he'd ever done but he wanted answers dammit!

Standing still for a moment Stiles looked into the darkness, trying to see something, anything. He heard the werewolf before he saw him but eventually a dark, furry creature slid into the clearing. Stiles knew instantly that it was Derek even though he was fully shifted, on all fours, and his eyes glowed red.

There was no growling. The wolf stopped, stared, gathered its courage and came closer.

Stiles sank to his knees, trying to appear non-threatening and held out his hand. The wolf sniffed it and then pressed its muzzle into the soft flesh. Stiles had never felt werewolf fur before and he was surprised by how soft it was. Velvety and shiny. He ran his hand up the muzzle, in between Derek's ears, and to his shoulder.

"I brought you something," Stiles told him and slid the strap of his backpack off his shoulder and let the bag drop to the ground. He unzipped it and pulled out a plastic bag. Opening that, he released the smell of blood. Stiles wasn't a very good hunter so he'd simply gone to the butcher and bought a giant steak. He held it out to Derek whose ears were straight up. He grabbed the meat and immediately started to eat it raw. It was kind of disgusting but Stiles knew that it was he best way to let Derek's wolf know that he had gotten the hint.

The Alpha finished his snack and licked his lips apparently pleased. Their eyes locked and Stiles couldn't believe that he was actually doing this. This was such a strange situation. Derek stepped closer and nudged him with a huge paw so hard that Stiles ended up with his butt in the dirt and all of Derek looming over him. This was a bit more familiar but not entirely comfortable.

"Did you like that?" he asked. Derek lay down between Stiles legs and laid his giant, werewolfy head on Stiles's chest. The weight was ridiculous but he didn't dare try to shove the wolf off. He simply laid back in the dirt and looked up at the sky. He couldn't see much through the trees and what he did see was cloudy but it was easier to focus on that than Derek.

There was a sudden low growl that sounded ridiculously like a purr.

Stiles recognized this as Derek's version of cuddling and it was kind of cute in a supernatural kind of way. Eventually, Derek got up, stretched, and disappeared back into the woods.

"Well it was nice to see you too!" Stiles shouted into the trees, annoyed.

00000

The next night Derek appeared in his bedroom. Stiles had been asleep when the window had slid open and the Alpha had climbed in, dressed and looking as human as could be. But when the extra feather pillow had landed squarely in his face Stiles had jumped awake, alert, and ready to scream like a little girl.

"Oh my god," he exclaimed when he saw Derek standing by the bed, framed by the moonlight, and holding the pillow unashamed. "What are you doing?"

"You brought me meat," Derek said and Stiles gave him a weird look.

"Yeah," he confirmed even though Derek hadn't asked a question. "So?"

"You know what that means right?"

"I guess," Stiles replied propping himself up on his elbows to get a better look at the older male.

"Say what it means."

"Why are you asking me th-" Stiles started but Derek interrupted him by grabbing him by the front of his shirt and hauling him straight out of bed to stand only a few centimeters away from him. Stiles was so used to this that he barely squeaked. Really.

"Oh my god!"

"Tell me!"

"It means I like you!" he shouted glad that his Dad was out on a night-shift.

"I left you my kills," Derek stated. Stiles was starting to feel a little worried. Was Derek getting ready to weasel himself out of something or was he just trying to confirm everything? Were they about to have a 'relationship' conversation?

"Yes," Stiles said slowly as if speaking to a crazy person. "And that was very creepy of you."

Derek leaned in even closer. Stiles could see every pore on his face and feel every breath.

"I scented you," Derek continued with his play-by-play. "In the forest. Do you understand what that means?"

Stiles looked at him oddly.

"Are we dating?" he finally asked.

"Not really," Derek answered. "There's not really a human word for it."

"Try," Stiles commanded.

"I guess you could say we're mating. Werewolves mate for life," Derek told him and Stiles nodded. He'd figured as much.

"Okay," Stiles said lightly. Derek looked a little confused that he was being so calm about it but that confusion turned to surprise when Stiles closed the rest of the space between them and kissed him boldly. Derek didn't lean away but instead kissed him back.

It lasted for only a moment and then Derek pulled away. By the time Stiles opened his eyes, Derek was gone, the curtains of his window fluttered in the breeze coming in from the still open window.

00000

Stiles went back into the woods the next afternoon. Just as before, he found Derek, fully shifted. But this time Derek seemed to be a little shy.

"Hey," Stiles greeted, hoping to coax him out into the clearing a little further.

The Alpha growled a little but came closer. Clutched in his paw-like hand was single red rose. Derek had to limp on three legs in order to avoid crushing it but when he got close enough the Alpha held the rose out to Stiles.

He sort of stared at it for a moment but then reached out and accepted it. He brought it to his nose and sniffed. It was a nice gesture from Derek, probably from his human side as the wolf normally thought piles of dead woodland creatures was romantic.

"Thank you," Stiles said. The wolf leaped and tackled the human to the ground.

"Oh my god!" Stiles exclaimed automatically.

The wolf growled playfully and then bounded a few feet away. Stiles sprang back to his feet and went after him. Derek ran another few feet before he allowed Stiles to catch him. Then he turned sideways and gestured with his muzzle to his back. Stiles understood what Derek wanted immediately and climbed onto the wolf's back without hesitation.

He grabbed fistfuls of Derek's fur just in time to keep from falling off as the Alpha ran through the trees, deep into the forest. Stiles wasn't sure where Derek was taking him and he didn't really care either. In fact, he was rather enjoying the ride.

Finally, Derek reached an open cliff face. In the distance Stiles could see all of Beacon Hills laid out below him. It was beautiful and peaceful. Suddenly Derek broke the silence with a powerful howl. Stiles jumped slightly but he found the howl to be just perfect.

This was perfect and even though they still had to talk about a lot of things, Stiles still enjoyed the moment deeply. He ran his hand through the fur of Derek's muscular shoulder and bent down to kiss the Alpha's velvety head.

As far as first dates went, he could have had worse with his own personal sourwolf.


End file.
